


Determination

by Madicam



Series: NCT drabbles [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madicam/pseuds/Madicam
Summary: Taeil knew that he had to make his move. His time was limited, but he was determined.





	Determination

He’d been gone for months. Ever since Sicheng had left, Taeil had felt empty. Taeil knew that he liked Sicheng, but he hadn’t been given the chance to act on it. Sicheng had been whisked off to China, soon to debut in a new unit.

It was March now, and Sicheng would be home, for a week at least. Taeil knew that he had to make his move. His time was limited, but he was determined.

He found it difficult to get Sicheng alone. The younger boy was almost always with Ten, someone who he had grown close to over the past few months. Taeil was unsure if Sicheng still even considered him a friend, which made it difficult for him to imagine there ever being something more.

He made an attempt to include himself in the China line’s movie nights, or even just their conversations. But Taeil found himself excluded, not knowing the language, or even most of the members very well.

But he was stubborn, and wouldn’t let this opportunity get away from him. He at least had to know how Sicheng felt, whether it hurt him or not.

***

Taeil eventually caught Sicheng alone in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge for a midnight snack.

“Hey,” he said, startling Sicheng. A bag of chips was dropped, spilling onto the floor. Taeil hurried to help Sicheng clean them up. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you…”

Sicheng nodded, grabbed a broom, and swept up most of the chips. Thankfully, most of them remained in the bag. “What’s up…?”

“I haven’t had the chance to talk to you yet. Need to take advantage of the time I guess,” Taeil shrugged, not really sure how to begin.

“Talk about what…?” Sicheng didn’t think they were close enough anymore to warrant needing to be alone to talk, but he was nervous nonetheless.

“I, uhm, I wanted to congratulate you. WayV is doing well…” Taeil stuttered. He wasn’t prepared to tell him, even though he so desperately wanted to.

He opened his mouth to say more, but Sicheng had already muttered a “thanks”, grabbed his chips, and walked out of the room. Taeil was certain he’d tell him before he left again, but he didn’t know how.

***

He didn’t want to say Sicheng was avoiding him, he told himself that Sicheng just didn’t like being alone. Yet every time Taeil would enter the room he happened to be in, Sicheng would say something the the person he was with, and they’d get up to go off somewhere else. Did he bother Sicheng that much?

Taeil managed to snag Ten away from the rest of the group, leading him far enough away from where everyone else was so that they wouldn’t be overheard. “Does Sicheng hate me?” Taeil was desperate. He wanted to be confident, Sicheng had told him that he liked that once, but he didn’t know how to be currently. Not when he was so uncertain of their status.

Ten snickered. “You make him nervous.”

“What does that mean?” Taeil needed to be certain about Sicheng’s feelings. He was worried he made Sicheng uncomfortable - if that was the case, he would back off.

“He complained about you the whole last two months,” Ten stated.

Taeil grimaced. Was it that bad?

“‘Why won’t Taeil even text me?’ ‘Did I say something wrong?’ ‘I miss him so much,’” Ten mocked teasingly.

“Seriously?” Taeil smiled, a plan forming in his head. “Is he ever alone?”

“He’s in the dance studio every night, around two. He doesn’t like to be bothered though.”

Taeil nodded. He’d do it tomorrow.

***

2:17AM. He quietly slipped in the studio, careful to stay where the mirror couldn’t see him. As the song ended, and Sicheng was in his final position, Taeil made his way over.

“Sicheng…”

The other boy spun around, shock present on his face. “Hi…”

Taeil took the moment of surprise to step closer, into Sicheng’s personal space. The younger boy didn’t move away, so Taeil stayed where he was. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“N-no, I just-”

“Just what?” Taeil could tell Sicheng was nervous. Maybe Ten was right.

“You hadn’t messaged me or anything. I thought you were mad at me…”

“I don’t know why you’d think that…” Taeil responded, bringing his hand up to brush a strand of hair of Sicheng’s face. Sicheng liked it when Taeil was confident, right?

Sicheng shivered, his body tensing, but he didn’t pull away, so Taeil must be doing something right.

Taeil’s gaze flickered to Sicheng’s lips before wandering up to his eyes again. He was going to make his move tonight.

“I missed you.” Taeil would be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified. He didn’t want to be rejected.

Sicheng shut his eyes, letting out a quiet sigh. “Me too.”

Taeil knew that he had to make his move now, or he would never. “Can I kiss you…?” he whispered.

Sicheng could only nod, not daring to look Taeil in the eye.

Taeil smiled, gently cupping Sicheng’s cheeks, pulling him forward to connect their lips. “No more avoiding me, yeah?”

Sicheng nodded, quickly agreeing. Taeil knew they’d have to hide this from the others, but he thought that it would be worth it. And he could only hope that Sicheng did too.

(He did.)

**Author's Note:**

> So do y'all use Winil, or TaeWin as their ship name?


End file.
